The present disclosure relates to the field weapon sights and, in particular, to a combined reflex and laser sight.
Reflex sights are generally known in the art and typically include a battery-powered light source such as an LED or laser for projecting an illuminated reticle image, such as a red dot. Such reflex sights include a lens assembly (typically non-magnifying), e.g., employing a beam splitter or dichroic mirror allowing the user to view a target field of view. The lens assembly contains a reflective coating or film that reflects light from the light source along the viewing axis of the lens so that the viewer sees both the target field of view and projected reticle image superimposed thereon to aid the user in aiming the barrel of a firearm or other weapon. Laser sights are also known and comprise one or more laser devices configured to emit a laser beam onto a target for the purpose of aiding the user in aiming the barrel of a firearm or other weapon.
In each case, the alignment of the sight must be adjusted with respect to the barrel of the weapon (bore sighted) so that the position of the emitted light (i.e., the reticle image on the lens in the case of a reflex sight or the position of the laser beam on the target in the case of a laser sight) corresponds with or intersects the trajectory path of the fired projectile at the target. Adjusting the alignment of the sight typically involves adjusting the horizontal alignment (windage) and vertical alignment (elevation) using threaded adjustment screws, and can be a time consuming process. In the case of multiple sights, the horizontal and vertical alignment must be performed for each sight. In addition, even when a sight has been bore sighted for a particular weapon is may be necessary to re-bore sight for different conditions, including changes I distance to target (for example, long range vs short range or close combat conditions), differences in muzzle velocity or projectile speed for different types of ammunition rounds), and changes in incline (e.g., level shooting vs. elevated or depressed firing position relative to target), and so forth.
In one aspect, the present disclosure contemplates a new and improved sight apparatus including a combined reflex and laser sight that are coaligned and can be boresighted together. In another aspect, the sight apparatus herein includes an elevation macro-adjustment mechanism that can be used to adjust the bore sight to accommodate an anticipated change in shooting conditions.